rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Phong
This is a Featured Article Phong is the oldest sprite living in Mainframe. He lives in the Principal Office where he serves as the System Administrator and Keeper of the Core. He is somewhat evocative of Confucius, often dispensing advice in the form of confusing and vague philosophical quotes gleaned from old README files. Very fond of Pong, one must defeat him in a game to be considered worthy of his knowledge. As Read-Only Memory, Phong is immune to infection by viruses. Phong has an Office in the Principal Office where he can councel others, give out information, and work on administrating the city. Phong's icon is a Chinese Yin/Yang symbol instead of the usual diamond shape. He is the only person to have a different design of icon. Phong hates viruses, having encountered several over the years. He rarely uses there names when he has to talk to them, simply calling them Virus. Years ago a Code Master named Talon came to Mainframe and asked Phong for refuge there. Phong agree and reformated Talon to be a binome, he took the name Mr. Pearson. Phong was sworn to secrecy about the identity of Talon. (High Code) After the destruction of Mainframe's Twin City and the arrival of two viruses, Megabyte and Hexadecimal, Phong gladly welcomed Bob to Mainframe to help defend the city. When the Medusa Bug was activated Phong evacuated as many people as he could to the Principal Office and put up its shields. Unfortunately, Phong and everyone else was infected by the viral bug. (The Medusa Bug) After software pirates looted Mainframe and kidnapped Bob Phong authorized Dot to commander a sailing yaught to chase them down. (The Crimson Binome) When the User uploaded an upgrade into Mainframe Phong was surprised that it arrived early. He was proven correct about this since Megabyte was hiding inside a fake upgrade created by Hexadecimal. Megabyte severely injured Phong and copied his read-only memory so that he could use the passcodes and take over the Core Control Chamber. In a rare show of his authority, Phong gave Dot and Bob a direct order to leave the chamber for their own safety. (Infected) This was interesting because Phong usually only requests people to do things and will even take orders from some others, such as Dot. In the end he does have authority over anyone in Mainframe. During one of Megabyte's attacks on the Principal Office an incoming Game Cube became very unstable when he removed the Core Energy. The Game landed on the Principal Office and Phong was caught in the Game. He rebooted as a gyro-copter pilot. This was the first time Phong was seen in a Game, since he rarely leaves the Principal Office. (Bad Bob) Phong was even prepared for a monster made of Nulls destroying Mainframe. He had constructed several large robots to combat the creature. (Nullzilla) Mainframe's peace and stalemate with the viruses eventually came to an end. It was discovered that a Web Creature had made it's way to Mainframe. It managed to gain access to a tear and form it into a portal to the Web. Phong was forced to prepare Mainframe for war. He quickly mobilized the entire CPU defense force, armed all citizens, and asked Dot to become his military adviser and second in command. Bob had Mainframe form an alliance with the viruses to save the city. Megabyte agreed to build a device to close the portal, Phong was downloading the software to run it, and Hexadecimal agreed to power the device. Megabyte betrayed Bob and threw him into the portal before closing it. Dot and Mouse fleed to the Principal Office. Megabyte and Hexadecimal contacted the War Room and informed them of their lose of Bob, and the beginning battle between the ABCs and CPUs. Megabyte ordered Phong to lower all defenses on the Principal Office. Phong told the virus that they would fight him until the last. (Web World Wars) Viral Wars Phong was faced with a new challenge, the Viral Wars started after the CPU force was decimated by the Web. Only nine CPU cars survived the slaughter. The cities forces were out numbered and required creative leadership from Phong and Dot. When Dot didn't believe her little brother Enzo could take Bob's place as the cities Guardian Phong comforted and encouraged him. (To Mend and Defend) Phong and Mouse eventually came up with the idea to create a firewall around Ghetty Prime sector to imprison Megabyte and Hexadecimal inside. Their plan was a success and for a time both viruses were no threat to anyone in Mainframe. (Firewall) Phong was invaluable to Dot as a councelor after the lose of Enzo and AndrAIa to the Games. After Hexadecimal broke free of her brothers control she destroyed the Tor and overloaded the firewall. Megabyte gathered his remaining forces and attacked the Principal Office. The building fell to the ABCs quickly. Phong ordered the evacuation of the Principal Office but stayed behind to delay Megabyte. The virus decapitated him and had data extracted from his mind so that he could use all the Principal Office's equipment. Phong tried to fight him but Megabyte extracted portal command codes so he could leave Mainframe. He was finally freed by Dot Matrixs rebellion and reattached to his body. (Showdown) When they retook the Principal Office the city had already been badly damaged and began to shut down. Phong informed the others that no mater what they did the city was to far gone to save. Bob suggested they let the city crash and hope the User would restart the system and restore the city. Phong hated to but agreed, quickly registering every active PID with the city. Just as he finished Hexadecimal appeared and Bob asked that she be registered with a PID so that she would be backed up as well. At first Phong refused but after Bob begged him to he reluctantly gave Hex her own icon. When the city crashed Phong was visibly the one taking it the hardest, having been the cities caretaker and leader for years. He was over joyed and amazed as the city came back online. (End Prog) Net War Phong lead Mainframe in the fight against the Super Virus Daemon. Phong rellied heavily on Dot for her military expertise in order to defend the city. They used portals to leave Mainframe and travel the Net. That way they didn't have to open to entire system to the Net, making it vulnerable to attack. Phong would access the Core and divert energy to the portal generator in the Sub-Sphere to create a tear. Then Bob would stablize them into portals. During the war, Dot realised that the null, Nibbles, was actually her father, Welman Matrix. With the help of Hexadecimal, they allowed Welman to remember who he is and to speak. Phong was very happy to be reunited with his old friend. Phong assisted Welman in rebuilding his Gateway Command to put together part of Dot's plan to stop Daemon when she arrived in Mainframe. Daemon eventually breached Mainframe's defenses. Dot prepared for the viruses arrival, Bob stode as bait at the Gateway Command and Dot and Phong stood at the steps to great their 'guest'. When Daemon arrived at the Principal Office she referred to Phong as, "The Wise One" treating him with reverence and telling him it was an honor to meet him. Despite his read-only memory, Daemon had little trouble infecting Phong. Phong was cured by Matrix's pure Guardian code. Hexadecimal demanded Phong stop Daemon's countdown to total destruction, but he was forced to tell her their was no way to spread the cure in time. Welman suggested that a benign virus could spread fast enough, but Phong realised that it would completely defragment the virus to do it. Hexadecimal still did it, in order to save Bob and everyone. Her sacrifice saved the entire Net, defeating Daemon.(Sacrifice) The Return A second Bob came to Mainframe and Phong became a councelor to Dot when she had to decide which Bob to marry. She eventually choose the second Bob and Phong officiated at the wedding. The second Bob was really Megabyte in disguise. He was exposed by the real Bob during the wedding. Phong tried to stay out of the way during he fight between Megabyte and Bob. (My Two Bobs) Megabyte eventually broke into the Principal Office and attacked everyone in the War Room, almost hitting Mouse and AndrAIa with his new tubules. Phong jumped between them and Megabyte to keep his tubules from hitting them. (Null Bot of the Bride) Once in control, Megabyte announced to everyone that he was their for revenge, and to prepare themselves for the Hunt. It is unclear if Phong was actually infected by Megabyte's tubules like the binomes were. Megabyte was never able to infect Phong before. It is possible Phong was simply injured and is being held captive in the War Room. Alternate Timeline During and effort to free one of Megabyte's sectors Dot became disillusioned and lost confidence. To help, Phong used a device on Dot called a Reality Distortion Engine. It made it so she could see what would happen to Mainframe if she did nothing to stop Megabyte. In this horrible future Megabyte ruled what was now Megaframe, Bob had been nullified, and Phong was living in a box in an alley. The events since Megabytes take over and being infected by a virus drove him mad. He was able to give Dot one small piece of encouragement through his insanity. (Identity Crisis, Part 2) "Chance has nothing to do with it child, the future is not determined by a throw of the dice, it is determined by the concious desisions of you and me." - Phong's advice through his viral insanity. References *Although some people believe that Dot Matrix took over leadership of Mainframe after season 2 this was never explicitly said on screen. Dot is only over seeing military situations since Phong has less experience at combat and is much older and weaker. Because of this it is concluded that Phong remains Mainframe's leader and Dot is his military Commmand.com. *Phong has a recognisable audio music which plays at numerous occasions whenever he says something of value or appears for the first time in an episode. It is two tones echoed with an East Asian style flute. *His name is a reference to phong shading. Category:ReBoot characters Category:Sprites